


every one likes her

by erisol69



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Magic, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol69/pseuds/erisol69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone falls in love with lucy heartphilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	every one likes her

ALL THE GUYS LIKE LUCY

Ring, ring. The phone sounds Lucy goes to pick it up. She realizes I know who that is the ring tone its Natsu. Lucy picks up the phone on the other side is shouting “Lucy wan-”. Lucy can her someone punching natsu in the face. Then shouting “Lucy go Ou-“. Lucy recognizes it’s gray. The loop of punching then shouting and then punching again goes on until Lucy hangs up. Loki (Leo) appears he is holding a bunch of flowers and says “Lucy I can pass through the gate on my own that must mean were men-“. The door breaks down and natsu, gray, and the guys from the guild run in. Lucy shouts “what is going on.” Natsu and the others say “Lucy will you go Ou-“.  Gray freezes them and says Lucy “will you go out with me.” Natsu unfreezes himself and all the others. Natsu punches gray and says “will you go out with me I’m better than gray and the others.” Lucy stands there confused while a fight breaks out. Lucy runs through the crowd and out the door thinking to herself “maybe levy will know”

“Levy” Lucy shouts when she gets to the guild “what happened to all the guys in the guild (plus Loki) there all asking me out.” Levy looks at Lucy like she’s wondering the same thing. Levy explains to Lucy that it began with Natsu he ate some of this cookie that Juvia baked for Gray. Than gray had some than all the guys in the guild had some. Slowly one by one they all started to like you. Natsu had his phone and called you then all the guys were fighting over the phone and then they all ran to your apartment. Lucy explained to Levy what had happened at her apartment. “What am I going to do” Lucy said putting her head on the table. Levy stood up and shouted “Juvia she must know she baked the cookie.”

Juvia was sitting at the table in a cloud of gloom saying to herself “Gray-sama”. Lucy asked juvia “Juvia what was in that cookie”. Juvia answered (crying) “Gray-sama was supposed to eat the cookie. It was supposed to make him fall in love with me.” “Juvia” gray says blushing “I-I love you” “gray-sama” juvia says looking into his eyes. Levy and Lucy stand there as juvia daydreams. Gray walks in with Natsu “Lucy” they shout while running towards her. “I guess I know who won the fight” Lucy says running to the bathroom pulling levy. Levy asks Lucy “Did you bring your keys”. Lucy replies “No Loki would have been able to pass through his gate.” Mirajane walks in “do you want me to do something about them. Oh and Loke is here now too” Lucy nods afraid of what would happen if they heard her. Lucy imagines Natsu and gray bursting into the bathroom. Mira leaves from the outside you can hear “Natsu gray Lucy is at the building on the other side of town.” Lucy hears Natsu say that he can smell Lucy in the bathroom. Juvia walks in and grabs Lucy by the arm and pulls her out of the bathroom. Juvia pushes Lucy into Natsu Saying “Lucy says she wants to go out with you. Gray-sama Juvia-“. Gray punches Natsu in the face. “What was that for iced perv.” Natsu shouts “Stay away from Lucy fire freak” gray shouts. Loki stands there. Lucy realizes that Loki never had any of the cookie. Loki stands there some more. You can see that he is getting more irritated. He snaps punches them both in face and yells “shut up”. They continue fighting until “what is going on” Lucy cries. They all stop mid punch. “Go on a date with each then you choose” they say I unison. They start fighting again saying “I get to go on a date with her first”, “it was my idea”, and other stuff. Lucy stands there not knowing what to do or say. Juvia yells “Gray-sama” and starts crying.

**Gray**

“I can’t believe I agreed to go on a date with each of them and I need to pay rent” Lucy says talking to herself “they wouldn’t tell who I would go out with first.”   As Lucy finishes Fixing up some one knocks on the door. Lucy opens the door. In walks Gray. He says “Let’s go Lucy” He smiles and Lucy smiles back (nervously) following him out the door. On the way to were they were going Gray Loses his coat and shirt. Lucy Looks nervously at gray and tells him about his clothes. Gray flings up his arms in alarm. They walk to The grove of rainbow sakura. The evening was filled with laughing, Ice, sprits, and a picnic. When it was time to go. Lucy and Gray said their good byes and Lucy walked back to her house. When she got home she got ready for bed and thought “Juvia must be really mad”.

**Natsu**

When Natsu had finally woke Lucy up He said “let’s go”. They left when Lucy was ready to leave. They went to a restaurant in magnolia. The morning was filled with food, laughter, and angry sprits (Loke). Lucy went home. “I can’t believe Loke flipped our table” Lucy said to plue “then he stormed out and went back to the sprit word.”

**Loke**

Loke passed through his gate into Earth land. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Lucy followed him to a pool. The afternoon was filled with water, and more water. Lucy went home after a while Loke followed her. When she got home loke went back to the spirit world.

**The guild**

At the guild Natsu and Gray were sitting at a table. Lucy went up to them. “Lucy do you know what happened I have no memories of the last 4 days” they asked in unison. Lucy told them what happened and they freaked out. Levy came up and said “I guess it wore off”. Levy laughs nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> what where you expecting


End file.
